<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>At A Loss For Words by catgirlpriestly</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28325616">At A Loss For Words</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/catgirlpriestly/pseuds/catgirlpriestly'>catgirlpriestly</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Devil Wears Prada (2006)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, Fluff</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 17:33:37</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,035</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28325616</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/catgirlpriestly/pseuds/catgirlpriestly</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>It is the day of the annual Elias-Clark holiday gala and Andy receives some assistance with her makeup.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Miranda Priestly/Andrea Sachs</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>143</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>At A Loss For Words</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is for the Miranda Whores, my shining stars of this ungodly year.<br/>Thank you to my dear friend and beta, Chelsea. You are a brilliant mind.<br/>And to my partner in crime, Christine. You are an absolute wonder.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Andy sat in front of the vanity as Miranda helped her prepare for the annual Elias-Clark holiday gala. Miranda laid out her makeup on the table and got to work. With every contact made on her face, Andy squirmed in discomfort–not that she felt unsafe at the hands of her lover, oh no, she felt very safe. It’s just that getting her makeup done by others, especially by Miranda, is a foreign and rare experience. Although they have been together for quite some time now, seeing Miranda do something as domestic and mundane as doing someone else’s makeup is so mind-boggling while also amusing.</p>
<p>Andy’s musings were cut short when she saw Miranda grab the eyeshadow primer. Like any regular person, the idea of someone coming close to your eyes with various objects was a tad bit frightening. Miranda was about to apply the primer against Andy’s eyelids, but then she felt her flinch under her touch and pulled away, crossing her arms.</p>
<p>“Darling, I won’t be able to finish your makeup if you keep moving.” Miranda huffed.</p>
<p>“I’m sorry, I’m not used to others touching my face.” Andy blushed sheepishly as she slouched against the chair.</p>
<p>“I touch your face every single day,” said Miranda. “I’m not like <em>others</em>, Andrea.”</p>
<p>“No, of course not! I meant it specifically in the sense of getting dolled up,” said Andy. She reached for Miranda’s hand and pulled her close. “Please Miranda, continue what you were doing.”</p>
<p>Miranda rolled her eyes before breaking out into a small smile.</p>
<p>“Honestly Andrea,” Miranda gently nudged Andy’s chin upwards. “After years of working as a critically acclaimed journalist, I’d have expected you to have an extensive vocabulary to hold a proper conversation and not have some sort of foot-in-mouth disease. Close your eyes.”</p>
<p>“I’m always at a loss for words only for you, my love.” grinned Andy. Miranda blushed at her lover. Andy attempted to open one eye to look at Miranda’s reaction but was met with fingertips gently forcing her eyelids shut.</p>
<p>“Sweet talker. Stop trying to distract me,” said Miranda, grabbing the brush and swirling it around the pigmented powder. As soon as the brush hit Andy’s eyelids, she flinched once more.</p>
<p>“Miranda, I’m really sorry! I tried, I really did. It’s a natural reaction, I guess?” Andy pleaded, her eyes fluttering open to see exactly how annoyed her lover would be. Miranda gave her a pointed stare as she pursed her lips. This wasn’t those looks of irritation or disappointment, but rather one whenever she thought hard trying to form a solution.</p>
<p>“Come.” Miranda grabbed Andy’s hand while carefully balancing the makeup tools on the other arm. She led them to their bed and neatly placed the makeup on the edge.</p>
<p>“Lie down,” commanded Miranda.</p>
<p>“My love, as much as I want to, I don’t think this is the time to-” Andy started, but her sentence was cut short as Miranda pushed her back down the mattress and straddled her lap.</p>
<p>“Close your eyes and be still,” Miranda said softly as she brushed the stray hairs from Andy’s face. Andy reveled at the sensation of Miranda’s feather-light touches against her face and began to relax. Taking advantage of the situation, Miranda worked fast and began to complete Andy’s eye makeup.</p>
<p>Miranda being on top of Andy proved to be an effective solution to prevent Andy from flinching every time something comes into contact with her face. Andy’s fingers landed on Miranda’s calves and lazily traced small patterns all over them. Miranda froze at the touch of her lover and her focus wavered a bit, but her hands remained as steady as ever.</p>
<p>They remained in that position for a few more minutes, with Miranda softly commanding her to shift her head every once in a while. Before Andy knows it, her makeup look is finally completed. Miranda beamed at her handiwork, but more so on her lover. The way her silky chestnut tresses framed her face and splayed out elegantly on the bed, the way her lovely skin glowed under the rays of the sun peeking from the curtains, the way her red-tinted lips looked so soft and kissable… absolutely ethereal.</p>
<p>“Open your eyes, darling.” Andy fluttered her eyelids open, the deep brown color of her eyes being accentuated with the smoky look. Miranda gasped and could not muster any coherent thought or sentence; all she could do was stroke her fingers against Andy’s cheek in admiration of her beauty.</p>
<p>“Who’s at a loss for words now?” Andy gave Miranda a smug look as she wrapped her arms around her lover and brought her down, their faces mere inches apart.</p>
<p>“Don’t mock me,” Miranda blushed, the makeup slipping from her hands and falling off the bed with a dull thud. “Look, you made a mess,” said Miranda, swatting Andy’s shoulder.</p>
<p>“That’s okay, we’ll clean it up later. Right now, I just want to kiss you.” Andy pressed a kiss right under Miranda’s jaw as she undoes the belt of her robe.</p>
<p>“Don’t you want to see what you look like? I might’ve done a very poor job.” Miranda managed to breathe out.</p>
<p>“I trust you, my love. I know whatever you have done is beyond amazing. I just want to show you my appreciation.” In the blink of an eye, Andy flipped their position and smirked down at Miranda when she nudged her legs open.</p>
<p>“Darling, I hate to interrupt but we have a gala to attend, one where my presence is very much needed.” Miranda protested, although there was no attempt made to free herself from her lover.</p>
<p>“We’ll be quick,” Andy whispered, then leaned forward and kissed her way down Miranda’s torso.</p>
<p>“You’ll ruin our makeup,” said Miranda. Suddenly, her movements came to a halt.</p>
<p>“Would you like me to stop?” Andy innocently cocked her head to the side as she looked up at her lover. Miranda propped herself up on her elbows and met Andy’s gaze.</p>
<p>“Don’t you dare,” Miranda muttered, breathlessly watching as Andy moved to express her thanks. Andy simply chuckled, swiftly using her mouth for more crucial purposes. Soon enough, makeup and the gala were the furthest things from their minds.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Before you guys head out, check out Christine's art for this fanfic on <a href="https://twitter.com/cofftrop/status/1342595648638500864">Twitter (@cofftrop)</a>!!! It is the cutest and most precious thing.</p>
<p>Happy holidays everyone! Stay safe.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>